


A Zexal Christmas Carol.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, carol - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: It's Like The Charles Dickens Book A Christmas Carol with a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Style, and this is my AU version of this Story, and I don't own any of the Names or the Anime Show.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow had fallen down from the sky, covering all of Heartland city in a blanket of white, Until the clouds cleared away, a starry night sky was twinkling as the bright full moon started shining down on the snow covered city, It was Christmas Eve, and Everyone was busy, some were shopping for Christmas Presents, and Some were in their nice warm homes, all the stores windows were decorated in Holiday Decor, As Well as every street lamp on every single street, and Everyone was happy and Cheerful, Everyone Except Kite Tenjo, He was a lot older, and was wearing underwear, pants, coat, vest, socks, boots, he was walking on the sidewalk toward the local bank, until he arrived at the bank, he opened the door and walked through the doorway, He was stunned when he saw his only employee Dumon Wroom, he was also a lot older and was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, he was wearing eye glasses, He was getting warm by a wood stove, until he saw his Employer standing in the bank. 

"Dumon, what do you think you're doing?", Kite asked with a snarled voice. 

"I was just warming up, Sir", Dumon answered as he looked at him. 

"You've warmed up long enough, Now go back to your place at once", Kite said. 

"Yes Sir", Dumon replied as he rushed back to his desk and started counting. 

As Kite started walking toward his office and started going to work, While Dumon was working, he started thinking about asking his boss about giving him the day off for Christmas Morning, He and his wife Zaira had been working and saving as much money as they can get for their youngest daughter's Heart Operation, She had a weak heart, and it beats vividly, and She wasn't allowed to go out and Play outside with the other children, not even her own Older brother, She would only watch him Duel from a Safe Distance, so that the excitement won't bother her heart, Zaira was also a world Famous Duel Monster's Arthur, She had been written Duel Monster Stories, and her latest story was on the best sellers list 10 times in a row,

Dumon sighed to himself as he continued doing his work, About an hour later Kite's grown Brother Hart Tenjo arrived at the local Bank, He was a lot taller, and was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, coat, snow hat, socks, and boots, He and Dumon said their hellos, as he went into the office, Dumon started eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Look I don't know if Christmas has affected you, but It has affected me, However therefore, I believe It will do me good for years to come, and I say God Bless It", Hart said until they both heard a sound of hands clapping, they looked and saw Dumon clapping with a big smile on his face. 

"Another sound from you, and you'll spend Christmas Looking for a New Job", Kite said with a snarled voice as Dumon started continue doing his work. 

Hart sighed to himself again, and walked out of the local bank, another hour later Two Men dressed in grey suits and ties walked into the bank, and walked into the office. 

"Excuse us, Sir, but we're collecting donations to those less fortunate on this Christmas Day", The First of the two men said. 

"Now how much can we put you down for?", The Second of the two men asked. 

"Nothing", Kite answered. 

"Oh, you wished to be Anonymous?", The First of the two men asked. 

"No I wished to be left alone, and while We're on the Subject, are there any Workshops or Homeless Shelters?", Kite asked. 

"Yes There is", The Second of the two men answered. 

"Good, Problem Solved, send them there", Kite said. 

"But, Sir, what if they refuse and many would rather die", The First Of The Two Men Asked.

"If They Rather Die, They Better Get On With It, and Slim Down The Population", Kite answered. 

The Two Men Left, another hour later, Dumon decided to ask Kite about having the day off, He closed the book, and stood in the doorway, He cleared his throat, until Kite looked up at him.

"Yes, what do you want?", Kite asked. 

"Well, Sir, Tomorrow is Christmas, and I was wondering if I could have the day off to spend Christmas with my Family", Dumon answered. 

"Well, I Suppose so, But Be back here afterward", Kite said. 

"Oh I will, Oh and Merry Christmas", Dumon replied as he put on his hat, coat, scarf, gloves and went outside. 

"Bah-Humbug", Kite said to himself. 

about an hour later Kite walked toward his house, he went inside his house, put on his sleeping attire on, and sat down by the fireplace to have his dinner, suddenly the fire in the fireplace started dimming down to an orange red glow, Suddenly a bright light shined throughout the living room, Kite had to shield his eyes, until the bright light disappeared, He was surprised to see the ghost of Vetrix. 

"What are you doing here?", Kite asked. 

"I came here to see you, Kite", Vetrix answered. 

"Why do you have those chains on your wrists?", Kite asked as he pointed to the chains that was on Vetrix's wrists. 

"i wear these chains for all the sins that i have made, the same will await you, if you don't change your ways", Vetrix answered. 

"Oh, what should I do?", Kite asked. 

"You will be haunted by three spirits, expect the first one when the clock chimes one, the second when the clock chimes two, and the third when the clock chimes three, Beware", Vetrix answered as he disappeared. 

The fire in the fireplace came back up, Kite started finishing his dinner, put his empty in the kitchen sink, and went to bed.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past.

Suddenly Kite woke up when he heard the clock that was sitting on his nightstand started chiming one, He waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited, until a bright light appeared throughout the bedroom, Kite had to shield his eyes, until the bright light disappeared, He saw a person standing in the bedroom, She was a Female, she was in her 20's, with blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a white outfit, with a gold sash around the waist, she was also tall. 

"Are you the spirit who's coming was foretold?", Kite asked as he looked at her. 

"i am the ghost of Christmas Past", The Female answered. 

"Of Long Past?", Kite asked. 

"No, your past, now get up and come with me", The Ghost Of Christmas Past answered. 

Kite got up from his bed and started walking with the ghost of Christmas past, until they were walking toward the bedroom window, the bedroom window mysteriously opened. 

"Oh No, I'm a human being, I might fall", Kite said. 

"Take a hold of my hand and we will fly", The Ghost Of Christmas Past replied as she put out her hand. 

Kite took her hand and they went flying out of the bedroom window and away from the house, they started flying over Heartland City, until another bright light appeared, Kite had to shield his eyes again, until they were in Heartland City In the past, Kite was surprised at what he was seeing. 

"These are just visions of the past, they can't see or hear us", The Ghost Of Christmas Past explained until they were in the living room of Kite's house. 

Kite was shocked when he saw himself and Hart when they were little, they were unwrapping their Christmas Presents. 

"That's Me and Hart when we was young, There's our dad, and.......our.......Mother", Kite said as he saw his parents. 

"This was your mother's last Christmas", The Ghost Of Christmas Past said. 

Suddenly the Scenery Changed Kite was stunned when he saw himself older and he was with a young girl, she had brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, boots, gloves. 

"So how long will you be away again?", The Girl asked. 

"I don't know, Carly, But That doesn't Change Anything", Older Kite answered.

"You Have to make a choice, Kite, So which is it?, Me or Dueling?", Carly asked as she looked at Older Kite. 

Older Kite didn't say nothing, Until Carly Sighed to herself. 

"So I Guess That's It, Oh Here I don't need this anymore", Carly said as she took off her engagement ring and gave it to Older Kite and walked away, Kite couldn't believe what he was seeing, He sat down on the bench. 

Until he realize that he was back in his bedroom, He went back to bed, and went back to sleep.


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite is about to get a Visit from The Ghost of Christmas Present, We get to meet Dumon and Zaira's Two Children, you'll know their names and Ages in the story.

About an hour later Kite woke up when he heard the clock chimed twice, he waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited, and nothing happened, until a most wonderful smell was spreading all around the bedroom, he got up from his bed, and started walking out of the bedroom, down the hallway following the most wonderful smell, he walked down the stairs, he looked into the dining room, he was amazed when he saw a Christmas Themed Table Cloth was on the table, He was surprised when he saw a Christmas Feast was on the Table, at the head of the table, there was a man in his 20's, he had brown hair, hazel eyes, he was wearing a green robe with white, and on his head was a Christmas Wreath. 

"Who are you?", Kite asked as he looked at him. 

"I am the Ghost Of Christmas Present", The Man answered as he got up and started walking toward Kite. 

"Oh I see", Kite said. 

"Now Come with me", The Ghost Of Christmas Present said as they started walking out of the dining room. 

Suddenly the dining room started changing, and they were walking through the busy streets of Heartland City, and it was Christmas Morning, and everyone was happy and smiling, Kite was stunned when he saw His Employer Dumon Wroom walking on the sidewalk, but He wasn't Alone, he had his 10-year-old short orange hair, purple eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, coat, hat, gloves, socks, boots, son named Kazuma Wroom, Dumon was holding a bag that had a small Turkey in it. 

"Oh Boy Dad, I can't wait to get home to Mother and Selena", Kazuma said with a big smile on his face. 

"I can't wait either", Dumon replied as they walked in front of an ally that was right beside a local drug store. 

Dumon noticed out of the corner of his eye, Quattro Archlight, He was a lot older and was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, coat, socks, boots, he was standing a few feet away from the house that was behind the drug store. 

"Kazuma, we're going to take a little Detour, then we'll go home, all right?", Dumon asked as he looked at his 10-year-old son. 

"All Right Dad", Kazuma answered as he followed his dad in the ally. 

They were in the ally, Dumon and Quattro greeted each-other, He was about to give Dumon something, when Dumon cleared his throat and pointed to Kazuma, Quattro looked Kazuma. 

"Hey, Rio has made some fresh snickerdoodles, why don't you go inside and have some, and She'll have an extra batch for you to take home to Zaira and Selena", Quattro said. 

"Oh Boy, May I Dad, Please?", Kazuma asked as he looked at Dumon with an eager look in his eyes. 

"Yes you may, but be sure to thank Rio for the cookies", Dumon answered. 

"Oh I will Dad", Kazuma replied as he rushed inside the house. 

After he was gone, Quattro and Dumon both looked around the ally to see if anyone else was watching them, Until Quattro opened his coat and took out a brown paper bag that had Selena's heart medicine inside it, Dumon opened his coat and also took out a brown paper bag that had some money inside it, they both Exchanged the brown paper bags, and hide them in their coats. 

"If The boss finds out that I've been doing business after hours, I'm going to lose my Job and if the landlord also finds out what I've done, He'll have Rio and I evicted from our home", Quattro said. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll keep the secret, just as I've kept the secret about you doing some underground dueling behind Rio's back, if you know what I mean", Dumon replied as he gace Quattro a wink. 

"On the other hand, Has Zaira heard from Yuma and Tori Yet, I know it's been years since they moved to New York City?", Quattro asked. 

"Oh She has, and They're doing fine, They won't be able to come back for Christmas Morning", Dumon answered. 

"Oh, why?", Quattro asked. 

"There's a Big Duel Monster's Tournament and They've both signed up, so They can't come", Dumon answered. 

"Oh I forgot to mention, how is Selena doing, You realize that the Medicine can't control her heart for long?", Quattro asked. 

"Well, She's been doing OK, Zaira and I have been working, saving as much money as we have to pay for her heart operation, You know that She has a weak heart and it sometimes beats vividly or not beat at all, She is still not allowed to go outside, not even dueling, She sometimes watches her big brother duel, from a safe distance", Dumon answered. 

"Oh I see", Quattro said. 

About an hour later Kazuma walked out of the house, in his hand was a box that had Snickerdoodles in it, Dumon and Kazuma said good-bye to Quattro, as they walked out of the ally and on the sidewalk, another hour later they arrived at the house and went inside the house, they saw Zaira Wroom, she was also a lot older and was wearing under-wear, bra, a beautiful pale pink tea rose dress, and she was with the family Litter-Bot named Lilly-Bot 2. 

"Mother, I helped dad pick out a Christmas Turkey for Christmas Day Dinner", Kazuma said. 

"It's not much, but it'll do in a pinch", Dumon said.

"Oh That's Great, Lilly-Bot 2 will you put this in the deep freeze?", Zaira replied as she gave the bag to Lilly-Bot 2. 

"Right a way, Miss Zaira", Lilly-Bot 2 said as she went to the deep freeze.

"Kazuma, will you go and get your sister, but you know the rules, Right?", Zaira asked as she looked at her oldest son. 

"I know mom, No lights on, No excitement", Kazuma answered as he walked up the stairs. 

after he left, Dumon noticed something was bothering his wife. 

"Zaira, is there something on your mind?", Dumon asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well I went to the local publisher to get my latest duel Monster Novel published", Zaira answered. 

"And what happened?", Dumon asked. 

"He Rejected It, He told me that It would be too dark and Scary for people to read", Zaira answered not knowing that someone was watching them. 

"Is it the one about the two duelists, a Girl Duelist named Lora, and a Boy Duelist named Zen, that were in love with each-other and work as a Duelist Team, Until Zen had to go to fight in a war, Lora begged him not to go, but Zen promised her that he'll come back to her, and to wait for him when he returns to her, Until Lora received word that Zen had been captured and taken prisoner by an evil duelist warlord who uses Duel Monsters as soldiers instead of people, and Lora would have to brave many dangers to rescue him, I don't think that was scary", Dumon said. 

"I don't think it's scary either, The best part was when Lora had to save an elderly old woman that was dressed all in a black hooded cloak from a Runaway Horse Carriage, and when they were in a Safe hiding place, The Elderly old woman dressed in a black hooded cloak was really a Beautiful Fairy-Type Duel Monster Named Beauty The Fairy Maiden, That Had Fairies and Cherubs as Her Attendants that was flying all around Her, and In Return For Lora's Courage and Bravery For Saving Her Life, Beauty The Fairy Maiden Gave Her A Bright Sword Of Light that'll Light the way of the Dark Lybrinth that was surrounded the evil duelist warlord's dark Castle, that Zen was taken too, that's my favorite part of the story", a voice from the stairs said. 

Until Zaira and Dumon looked and saw their 8-year-old youngest daughter named Selena, she also had short orange hair that was spiked up in the back, and grey in the front, and two on the front purple eyes, She was wearing Kapri shorts, shirt, socks on her feet, she was standing beside her big brother. 

"How long have you two been standing there?", Zaira asked. 

"When you and Daddy were talking about your duel monster story, Mommy", Selena answered.

"Oh I see, Well Let's Get Dinner Started", Dumon said as they started getting Dinner Ready. 

about an hour later, they all sat down at the Table, prayer was said, just when they were about to have dinner, Dumon cleared his throat as he picked up his fork and gently tapped the side of his drinking glass, until Zaira, Kazuma, and Selena was looking at him, 

"I think that it's only proper that I give a Toast, so Here's to Kite, The Founder of This Wonderful Feast", Dumon said until Zaira snorted. 

"The Founder Of The Feast, Why If He was standing right outside our front door, I would give him something to Feast About, and I'll Bet He'll Choke on It", Zaira said. 

"Now, Zaira, The Children, Christmas Day", Dumon said until Zaira sighed. 

"All Right, I'll do it for the Children's sake and for Christmas, And I hope that He'll have a Merry Christmas, although i have no doubt", Zaira replied as she muttered the last sentence under her breath. 

"Good", Dumon said. 

"And God Bless Us Everyone", Selena replied as they continued eating. 

Kite was still stunned at what he had just seen, He couldn't Believe that Dumon and the Family was having trouble, He couldn't take his eyes off of their youngest daughter Selena, He watched as they continued eating, after that Zaira and Dumon was busy washing the Dishes, She was washing and Rinsing, while Dumon was drying and putting them in the Cupboard, While Kazuma and Selena was playing a quiet game of Duel Monsters, and was having a great time, after that they all settled into the living room to watch the Christmas Movie, "The Polar Express", during the first few minutes of the movie, Zaira gently nudged Dumon and pointed to their two sleeping children that was sleeping in the middle of them, Dumon smiled and nodded his head, he gently woke up Kazuma and told him not to wake his little sister up, He got up and went to bed, Zaira got up, Dumon also got up, he carefully picked Selena up, so not to wake her up, as Zaira turned the movie and the TV off, she started walking out of the living room, while Dumon followed her, She turned the living room light off behind them, they started walking up the stairs, down the hallway, into Selena's bedroom, Zaira walked to Selena's bed and pulled her bed back, while Dumon gently laid her down on the bed, her orange and grey hair was imprinted on the pillow, Zaira gently covered her up, and they each gave her a good-night kiss, and quietly left her bedroom, while Dumon closed the bedroom door behind them.

"I never knew their youngest daughter was sick, but She's so much like her mother, and so does Kazuma, He's so much like his mother too", Kite said. 

"Oh Yes, and She's one of many", The Ghost Of Christmas Present replied until Kite Notice there were two more children standing on either side. 

"Who are They?", Kite asked. 

"This Girl is Selfishness, and This Boy is Greed", The Ghost Of Christmas Present answered. 

"But What Do They Have To Do With Me?", Kite asked.


End file.
